Professor Layton and Namiko Hasune's Disappearance
by Namiko-Hasune
Summary: LaytonxNamiko Klaus Legal xLuna. Namiko and Luna are OC's Luna is my friends OC Lukes world has just turned upside down as his "big sister" Namiko Hasune has just disappeared. He goes off to find Namiko and bring her home. Will Luke succeed?


LaytonxOC Klaus(Legal)xFriendsOC I Do Not Own Professor Layton or any of the characters in this story. Please Enjoy and Comment/Review.

I kept screaming at the Professor to bring her back. I wanted my big sister back, to have her arms around me and telling me that everything was going to be allright. It was not allright. I pushed away from the Professor's hug and ran off. She was everything to me, she walked me to and from school, helped me when the Professor was away, everything that the Professor did not offer for me. I did not properly understand why she left me alone; she would not do that sort of thing. I know her too well. She never leaves me alone, she always stays with me when I am not in school. I kept running and running. I could feel rain pour down on me, within seconds my clothes were soaked. I just kept running . . . running for her. My big sister . . . My Namiko.

It was a couple of weeks ago before Namiko disappeared. I love the way she treated me as her little brother. It was nice to be treated like that instead as a apprentice for a change. Namiko just finished doing something she was working on, I did not know about it, neither did the Professor. "Luke! come look at this!" she called out from her room. I ran up the twisted staircase and opened her door. She looked round and smiled at me and handed me a box neatly wrapped and with a ribbon. "Happy birthday Luke!" she said softly. I smiled at her and took the box, I sat on the floor and carefully untwined the ribbon. The wrapper fell off as I took off the ribbon leaving a box in the middle. I took off the lid and looked inside, it was a silver pocket watch. This is what she was working on for weeks. I took it out and held it in my hands. "Wow Namiko!" I said astonished at the craftsmanship and the detail she put into it. "I see you like it" she said as she sat in front of me. "Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you Namiko!" I said as I hugged her. I felt her arms wrap around me as she said "Aww! I'm glad you like it Luke!" I really loved it, i put it in my pocket and stood up holding my hand out to Namiko. She took it and I helped her up "Come on! Maybe the Professor's back!" I said excitedly as I pulled Namiko out of the room. I knew Luna and Klaus were downstairs but I could hear another voice. I let go of Namiko's hand and ran inside the living room. "Happy birthday Luke!" Luna said as she smiled, "Happy birthday dude!" Klaus said. "Thank you guys! I smiled. But where's the Professor? I turned around to see if Namiko was behind me but she was not. I wondered where she went so I went looking for her. I could hear shouting from the kitchen. Namiko was arguing with someone. I cautiously walked to the Kitchen door and looked in the crack. Namiko was shouting at the Professor. "I can't believe you just walk in here and just act like nothing has happened!"

"Look Namiko I-"

"No Professor I have HAD it! You purposely disappear for no reason and come back without telling one of us! Don't you think me or Luke would be worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Namiko . . "

"Sorry is not good enough Hershel!" Namiko used the Professor's name, I have not heard anyone say his name.

"Namiko. . . " "No just stop it! it's Luke's birthday today and you totally forgot about it!" I gasped and covered my mouth. I saw the Professor's face darken.

"Namiko."

"No Hershel . . . I've had enough." That was the last thing she said to the Professor as she walked out the kitchen. I ran upstairs and hid behind the wall. I saw Namiko storm towards the door. "Namiko wait! Don't do this!"

"I can't stand to look at you anymore Professor!" She sounded like she was crying.

"I have done so much for you these past few months and you don't actually care do you!?! I'm not wasting my time with you anymore!"

she grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. That was the last time I saw her.


End file.
